


Sparkles

by MPoutine



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPoutine/pseuds/MPoutine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just trying to read a dorky book, and look what you did. You made him blush. What the heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb quality gift for my wife, nothin’ much.
> 
> Also on Tumblr:  
> http://manamihamasaki.tumblr.com/post/140535712950/jeff-x-clarence-an-a-dumb-quality-gift-for-my

“Your eyes are really pretty.”

Jeff peeked his eyes over his book toward the other boy, one eye squinting, along with an eyebrow creasing. “They’re brown just like anybody else’s, Clarence.” His lips nervously twitched, tempted to smile at the boy for the compliment.

The blond blob of a child suddenly shifted from his spot, patting his hands on the table to then practically throw himself across to the other side. His nose poked over the spine of Jeff’s book, his eyes sparkling like a sphere of oddly cut diamond. “But yours, yours are so special.”

His hands twirled in the air, fluttering about as if he was trying to imitate butterflies with them. “They look like, like uh- like a, two really cute piles of dirt, but with the cutest little wiggly worms in the middle. And everything, is, covered in sparklin’ glitter, o-oh!” He gasped, placing his chin over the pages, his cheeks flopping comically against the text. “And crystals.”

Jeff held eye contact with the other boy for so long that one might mistake the elongated staring for a frivolous staring contest. When in reality, well, it was obvious what it was. “Clarence, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well, iiit’s the truth.” He then slapped a kiss on Jeff’s forehead, effectively destroying his ability to function in the pleasant conformity of human society, though, only temporarily of course.

And then Clarence fell off the table, because a circular table with someone heavy on it never ends well.


End file.
